Big Hero 6 fanfic
by cupcake122
Summary: A new girl with some troubles finally finds a best friend. A person smarter, cuter, funnier, and understanding. It's a adventure of a life time.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N hey so i haven't posted anything in so long and I'm kinda obsessed with this so i decided to make this fan faniction. this is just for fun and yes, it is about me. all about me. truthfully i wanted to make it a little more...relatable. i mean if you read other fan fictions about a girl who is just as smart and me? well...im kinda not a genus. and most people at age 14 arent in collage so... i think this will be fun so please review so i can be sure i should keep updating :)_

It was a normal, sunny day in my new town, and it was my first day at school. I had just moved since the last place I lived wasn't...the best place for me. It was a bad time, and I'm still afraid to go to school now.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you? I can if you want me too." Mother suggested with her hands on her hips, and tired eyes piercing my own.

"No, it's okay. It's only a few blocks away." I reassured her, "but it would be okay for me if you let me stay home just one more day." My face fell into a sorrowful frown, so has mother's.

"Now Emily, you know what I had said. Why don't you just go today and see how it is, okay?" Her voice calm, but her eyes irritated. I gave her a sad little nod and started for the door. "Have a good day! Love you!" She quickly shouted before I shut the door behind me.

As the day went on it turned horrible. Just as I expected. The teachers were mean, the kids were horrible, and the work was hard! Who knew high school could be so hard. I didn't even make any friends... I wish I could just disappear and never return. I hate life and I hate school!

When school was over I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the building. I was so upset that tears streaked down my cheeks more and more. It ended up with me not being able to see, and muffled whimpers of sadness came out. Then I ran into somebody.

Tears wouldn't stop coming down and my voice was now jagged. "I'm so sorry...I'm sorry." My voice was barely audible and I just covered my face with my hands and cried.

"Oh no, are you okay? Where do you live? Do you need a cell phone?" Questions spat out of the strangers voice as I just harshly cried into my hands, rapidly shaking my head. "Here why don't you come with me? My Aunt owns a bakery so you can just hang out there." I looked up at the stranger. He looked around my age or maybe a little older as he stretched his hand down to help me up. I honestly didn't even realize I was sitting down. I reached up and took his hand to allow him to help me up.

"Thank you," I quietly choked breathing heavily.

"It's no problem. We'll get you a glass of water and you can call your parents to come pick you up." He said closely guiding me to his house.

"Mom."

"What?" He asked with the sudden comment.

"I just live with my mom." I told him looking down.

"Okay, well you can just call your mom to come pick up then." He replied. Soon we had arrived to his little bakery home, which smelled delicious, and lead me in. His aunt stood behind the counter smiling and about to greet him when she saw me. A sniffling, crying little girl.

"Can you go fetch her some water? I'm going to give her my phone." His aunt rushed into the kitchen to get me some water and came to give it to me. Her voice was warm and comforting when she talked to me.

"Oh sweetie are you okay? Do you want me to call your parents for you?" I nodded and started to cry some more.

"Mom, it's her mom." The boy who walked me here corrected.

"Oh okay, and what's your name dear?"

"Emily," I replied followed by a sniffle.

"Okay, well I'm Cass, Hiro's aunt. You are allowed to come by anytime you'd like." She smiled, making me feel more welcome. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" I quickly looked at the boy, Hiro I'm assuming, as he just shrugged.

"Sure, thank you so much." I replied, his aunt has also given me a freshly baked cookie right out of the oven! Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad day after all. Soon after Hiro had led me into his room to cool down, alone. That's when I realized I'm here with a super smart kid.

"Who are you?" I asked looking all around his room. I was in such awe. I couldn't have fit in any less with him.

"Well my name is Hiro and I was just on my way home from school when I ran into you. More specifically, when you ran into me." He replied jumping onto his bed.

"Ha ha, hey at least I apologized. I don't do that often you know. You're lucky, and how old are you? Are you some super genus kid or something?" I asked him.

"I'm fifteen, and I guess you could say that." He answered watching me examine his room.

"So, you're in high school?" I asked in disbelief. Not that he looked older than that. It's just...he seemed more experienced than that. Much smarter than me. That's for sure.

"Collage." He corrected with a slight smirk. My mouth dropped and my gaze landed on him. He was so young...and in collage...and this is the first time I really put my whole focus on him. Messy black hair, light skinned, brown eyes, wow he was not bad looking. I haven't even noticed I was blushing. "How old are you?" He asked.

"Fourteen and I just started high school." Honestly, I felt dumb in his existence. Almost useless. Like, this kid could change the world! In fact, he probably already is!

"Hm, so in reality I'm like four years older than you." The cool smirk didn't fall from his face, it actually had gotten bigger.

"No, in reality you are only a year older than me. Don't flatter yourself there." But I honestly couldn't help but smile myself. I sniffled again and my eyes had gotten lighter.

"Well, hypothetically I meant."

"I don't know, a lot of people say I'm much more mature than other people my age." I replied putting my hands to my hips.

"Not smarter," he spat back.

"Well, at least I'm not acting like an arrogant prick." I shot a look of disapproval.

"I'm not acting arrogant!" He defended getting off his bed to indulge himself into the conversation some more.

"Yeah, right." I wiped my eyes from recent tears that started to leak. A look of guilt came from Hiro. He opened his mouth to apologize but I interjected. "No, forget it. You are just like everybody else. So caught up with yourself you can't notice anybody else. I'll just tell your aunt I'm leaving. I'm sorry for disturbing your nerdiness." I walked out of his room and before he had a chance to chase after me his aunt came up.

"Your mother said yes for staying for dinner and so proud you had finally made a friend!" The look in his aunts face was just cheer joy. I knew if I left now my mother would be so disappointed. I couldn't do that to her. Not again.

"Oh yeah, thanks. I was just coming down to ask for some more water." I looked up the stairs to see Hiro staring back down. He looked at me with such sympathy it hurt.

"Of course you can! I'll be right up to give you some, okay?" I just nodded my head in response and went back up the stairs.

"Look, Emily I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, I didn't know." His gaze was only at the floor.

"No you're right. I'm not that smart, I'm barely passing school. You should be proud of yourself. You're accomplishing a lot more than me." I sad laugh left my throat. His gaze locked on mine and I looked back at him.

"That's probably not true. You seem a lot better than you are giving yourself credit for."

"You don't even know me, you wouldn't understand." I shook my head and looked to the ground. He came closer and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I do understand." His voice strict and assuring. I started crying again and hugged him. He hugged me back. And that was the start of a beautiful friendship. My only friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N sorry this chapter is kind of long. i wanted to add character and like, kind of a back story. well not really. plus i got really motivated when someone reviewed and made my CRy! i was so happy. so please share, review, follow, and favorite or whatever. I am very pleased to know someone is enjoying my story!_

It has now been a couple of days since I met Hiro. We've really clicked during those couple of days. We always walked home together, and we actually live quite close to each other. Either he walks me to his bakery/home after me having another awful day, or he walks me home and I'm to embarrassed of myself to let him come in. We're like best friends, and even though school is horrible the last couple of days has been the best!

"See you tomorrow!" Hiro waved walking toward his home leaving me in front of my house.

"Bye," I called waving at him and going inside. Basically what I've learned about this kid is I can not stop thinking about him! I just...it's fun to find a new friend. I can't say I like him, but I'm always so happy to be around him, and I get so antsy when he's gone. Well, this kid apparently has a pet robot named Baymax, and he's just the cutest! Super awesome I'd say; so smart! He's some kind of super hero with his best friends, and last year saved the world. Compared to him, I must be super boring.

"Emily, how was school?" Mother asked sitting on the computer doing work stuff. You know, things I don't necessarily care about.

"Horrible, as always." I replied bluntly showing off an irritated frown.

"Was that your boyfriend you talk about so much? The one you had dinner with and such?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" I whined with a plastered smile on my face and a slight giggle, "just a friend." But a grin was still on my face.

I went to my bedroom and ended up laying there bored doing nothing. As always. My thought has always just been on my new friend because that's just what I do. I plan all my conversations. Especially one with special people. Is it bad that I'm starting to get scared of talking to him? What does that mean? I'm going crazy because I want to go see him right now! Should I? No, that's to desperate...I think...

Soon my anxiety of friends went down and I ended up going to sleep...at four in the afternoon.

Around six I woke up from another horrible, weird, but fun dreams I always have. Guess who was in it? Not who you're thinking I bet. Okay maybe it is who you are thinking, but that still means nothing!

I walk out my room to see my mother fell asleep in her room. I decided to actually walk around my small apartment. It was one floor and it wasn't really special, but it was still better than where I lived before. I started thinking about what happened then. I shut my eyes tightly and my breath hitched; I was going to have an anxiety attack.

Before I let anything escalate I decided to take a walk. I put on a soft jacket and some tennis shoes and quickly rushed out the door. The cool night air calmed me some, but I could still feel my heart beating intensely in my chest. It felt as if it was about to jump out, and that's partly from having the thought of running into Hiro. Before that thought would never come true, but that was until I actually came across his bakery/home.

He wasn't outside or anything, but I couldn't help but stare. All I wanted was someone to talk to, and he was the only person I know. Well, besides my mother but with all that happened in my life I don't exactly trust her. I was just contemplating whether to knock or not, and after ten minutes I turned around and decided to go back home.

The next day I woke up bright and early. I don't even remember when I went to sleep, but my mother wasn't even up at this time. I got dressed quickly and went to make some coffee so I can actually function. It's weird because I don't really like coffee, but it doesn't matter. I decided to head to school so I grabbed my bag and started for the door.

It was dark and dank at this time. I wasn't to early, but it seemed so late. I kept walking when I saw Hiro. I stopped for second and my breath sped up. _He goes to school at this time?_ I thought slightly scared. I don't know if I should say hi or keep walking. I'm not even sure if I want to talk to him right now, but then he turned around.

"Oh hey, Emily!" He greet with a wave, "Do you want company? I'm a little early and your school isn't too far away." He gave a coy smirk and walked towards me.

"Um, sure. I mean if you want. I don't to cause you trouble or anything..." I rambled with my cheeks dusting with pink, and an awkward laugh escaping my throat.

"No, it's fine. Let's go," We started to walk in the direction of my school, and I was hysterical on the inside because this is the first time he walked me to school. It was quiet, but not the awkward kind of quiet. Hiro had his hands stuffed in his pockets, and glanced at me.

"You wanna hang out after school or something? I saw you stalking me last night." He recalled with a mocking smile.

"I wasn't stalking you! I was going for a walk when I came by your house..." I defended. My cheeks grew a rosy color and I my eyes gave a intense glare in his direction.

"Well, you came by my house, stared at it, and then turned around and walked back." He recalled looking at me with those light brown eyes.

"I didn't mean too! I just...I didn't know if I should have knocked... I wanted someone to talk too..." I trailed off looking at the ground to hide my blushing face. I didn't know he noticed me out there! Why didn't he come out then?

"You can come by anytime. We're friends." He said nudging me. I gave a slight chuckle and smiled. Friends...yeah... "Anyway, you wanna come by after school? I'll let you play with Baymax."

"Oh great, playing with your nurse pet robot! That's, like, the only thing I ever wanted to do!" I said sarcastically making him laugh. Thing is, I actually did want to play with Baymax. He was so adorable. Almost as adorable as Hiro, but you know, not like that. Of course.

"Yeah, last time I checked Baymax missed you." He said.

"You guys were talking about me? Hmm..." I laughed and his face got all red.

"Well, uh, no! He's the one who noticed you stalking me!" He laughed back his voice rising a little. My giggles came up like a fountain.

"I told you, I wasn't stalking you," I told him. "but yes, I would like to hang out after school." I looked at him while he gazed back at me. Even though it was nothing my face was heating up. Then we arrived at my school and I had to tell him goodbye. I slowly made my way to the school taking glances behind me to look at him. He had done the same.

School was horrible as always. Making me suffer alone in a claustrophobic room while cramming useless information down my throat, and making me work with obnoxious people. Just an awesome day as always, but today was different. I got my interim today.

LANGUAGE ARTS=77%

MATH=58%

HISTORY=73%

I was in so much trouble! I can I be getting bad grades! I hate everything...

School finally ended so I rushed out the door. Each step I took made my stomach queezy from guilt and the fact I really wanted to hang out with Hiro. How am I going to hang out with him? I need to study, and do homework, and stay after school, and get a tutor, and...

My breath became faster as my anxiety rose. Hiro wanted my to hang out, but now I can't. I'm going to fail school, and life in general. He knew I was in front of his house too. Is that bad? No, he wants me to hang out. Does that me he likes me? Like a friend, of course. Maybe he's scared of me now. Maybe he's going to say he doesn't want to be friends...

"Hey Emily how was school?" A voice asked knocking me out of my thoughts. I slightly relaxed to see a happy Hiro standing a few feet away from me.

"Uh, I don't think I can hang out today." I quickly said not making any eye contact and walking past him.

"Okay, why not?" His expression grew into disappointment.

"I just don't want to today..." I lied to embarrassed to admit that I have bad grades to the super genus. I gave a sour look and a hint of pain stained my voice.

"What do you mean? What about last night? I know you are just _dying _to hang out with me!" He joked. I gave a slight grin, but quickly hid it.

"Well, not anymore. I'm super busy being smart and useless." I replied casually going back to my previous goal, to get home and make myself stress out. Now going with Hiro sounds much better... Maybe I could put off work for a few minutes...or hours.

"You lair, what happened?" He came up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing, okay?" I wiggled his hand off and gave a stressful laugh.

"You at least want me to walk you home?" He asked with a half smile. He seemed slightly upset from the rejection. I looked to the ground making sure I make absolutely no eye contact.

"No..." I lied, my voice soft and low. He could almost read me like a book. He could tell I was stressed, and he knew I wanted someone around. In fact I needed someone around, and he was the closest thing to a friend. He held out a hand and gave me a smile.

"Come one, a few hours won't hurt." I stared at his hand for a few moments before taking it and allowing him to lead me to his house. Even though I knew exactly where he lived at this point.

After awhile I realized he was right. Honestly I never knew such a nerd could be so fun! We went into a garage like place and hung out with Baymax. Hiro put some kind of gear on Baymax and he was able to fly! He took me by the hand and lifted me up to the ceiling of the garage. I accidentally let go and started falling, but then Hiro ended up catching me and Baymax apologized. We laughed, raced, played games, and Hiro even suggested to help me build my own robot! After our adventure we finally just went up to his room and relaxed. Well, I laid on his bed while he was working on some blueprint thing.

"I'm failing classes," I admitted looking to the ceiling not daring to see his reaction. He looked up at me though.

"Really? Is that why you didn't want to hang out today?" He asked with his eyebrow cocked. He seemed intrigued.

"Yeah, I wanted to make myself do things and I thought you wouldn't like me anymore if I told you." I decided to look at him and meet his gave. A soft look appeared on his face. He leaned against a chair to put his full focus on me.

"Why would you think that?" He asked sympathetically.

"You know why..."

"No I don't." He raised his eyebrow again in curiosity. I looked to the other side of the room to hide my blushing face. I didn't want to talk about it. It just kind of hurt to much, but he pushed on for answers. So I cracked.

"Because you're a super genus kid, and I'm just some girl!" It sounded even more pathetic out loud. "I thought you would be embarrassed about being friends with me."

"You know since I'm smart and all I could just help you..." He trailed off. I looked at him and laughed. I groaned in complaint and rolled off the bed.

"Gross, no!" I replied with a goofy smile plastered on my face.

"Why not? Hanging out and getting work done. It's killing two birds with one stone."

Study date.

That's the only thing that came to mind when he said that.

Study date.

I giggled and got off the floor, and made my way on the bed again. I sat criss-crossed on the bed looking at him, and replied, "Lack of motivation."

"Alright. Fine, keep failing. See what I care." He said sarcastically turning back around to work on his blueprint. I laid back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling again, thinking. I looked back at Hiro again.

"You know I've been thinking..." I started to say.

"Yeah?" He replied not taking his gaze off his work.

"Remember when you said you were some kind of super hero kid or something?"

"I said I sometimes helped people with my friends," he corrected.

"Well, did you give yourself the name Hiro then? You know, as a nickname for being a superhero? Or is that actually your real name?" I knew it was a stupid question when I asked it, but honestly that would be something I would do. I was just curious. He looked back to me and laughed. Practically mocking my ignorance.

"That's my real name. I can prove it too." He replied with a smirk.

"No, no. That's okay. I was just curious. People do that too, you know." I informed staring at the ceiling.

"You think I would do that?"

"I was just asking..." I laughed and yet again we were hit with silence and I craved his attention. I looked over at him and watched him worked. I admired his persistence and the fact he actually had motivation to do something so hard. Like make something come to life. It amazed me.

I looked over at the clock and realized it was getting late. "I'm going to go home now. My mom might be worried or something." I told him while I went to grab my bag. He looked over and got up from his desk.

"Okay, see you tomorrow?" He asked obviously stating he wanted to hang out as well. He walked over and opened the door for me. I stared into his warm eyes, almost getting sucked in.

"Yeah, sure," I said lightly but shook my head ferociously walking out the door. "I mean, I don't know. We'll see." I find myself at the exit door and look back with a small smile. Getting sucked in before saying my goodbyes to Hiro's aunt Cass and leaving.

When I got home my mother wasn't there and I decided to get ready for bed. I was so happy. I don't remember the last I was this happy, but I just smiled myself to sleep. Who knew it could be such a peaceful night.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N okay so the last couple days have been really hard on me. super hard. i actually kind of cried writing this. like i said this is about me so its kind of personal. i really enjoyed writing this chapter and it was actually really hard. i kept getting stuck and unsure what to do. how to write it. also, the reason i haven't put any details of Emily is because although i had named it and it is suppose to represent me, i wanted you guys imagining yourselves. i wanted all of you guys to relate to the emotions Emily was feeling and understanding her character, not her looks. anyway, i really hope you guys enjoy! special thanks to those who reviewed, followed, and favorited! it really helps with motivation (which i am really lacking) i will try updating as much as possible. i should probably stop talking and let you guys enjoy my special story! love you guys_

"Mom, You're not listening!" I shouted throwing my arms in the air. Anger and anxiety flew through my body like wind flowing through leaves. Panic rushed through me. "I hate that school! It's absolutely horrible!" I didn't want to go to school because I didn't study at all. I didn't do anything. I have to much anxiety and I just can't go.

"Emily, I can't do this with you right now. I have work today and I can't leave you home alone. You can't just skip school." She kept calm, but that only made me more aggravated. My emotions were becoming uncontrollable. I felt like I was going to cry, but I used all my willpower to calm down.

"Okay, fine. Whatever." I quickly turned away to get my bag and secretly stuff my laptop in. A tear rolled down my face and I practically ran out of the house. I had only one thing left to do.

I walked quickly as my shoes clanked loudly against the pavements. My breath was uneven and tears unwillingly rolled down my face. My face was red from stress. Finally I reached Hiro's bakery house where I was just in time to talk to him.

"Hey Emily, sorry I can't-" he had cut himself when he saw my panicked expression. "Hey what's wrong?" His face softened as he came up and pat me on the back. He was so warm and comforting, but that didn't stop me from crying.

"I don't want to go to school! Really just can't...go to school." I grabbed the sleeves of his shirt and sobbed into his chest. He put his arm fully around me for comfort and kept patting me on the back. "Do you know anywhere I can go? Please..." I begged through quivering sobs.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." He looked down and I saw his cheeks reddened.

"Please? I have my laptop in my backpack so I'm just going to be looking for schools online. I just can't go today. It's Friday so who even cares?" I looked at him in a need of plea. He gave a loud sigh and let go of me.

"Well, I guess you can hang out at my school since-" I cut him off with a loud shout of joy and hugged him tightly. We ended up hugging for a few seconds as I calmly told him how grateful I was. "Okay, but we have to go now. We're going to be late, or I'm going to be late..." He said more to himself than to me.

We arrived to a huge school made out of glass? I tightly gripped my bag that was on my back and slowly followed Hiro through the crowded hallways. He suddenly stopped at two door that were as high as the ceiling. Hiro held the door open for me as I examined the whole place. My mouth fell open in awe of the people around me. People were making things and flying and planning and...was basically having the time of their lives. Something inside me felt so empty watching this. It made me want to be as smart as them...

"Emily I would like you to meet my friends. Friends, I would like you to meet...uh...Emily." His face grew a soft shade of pink as everyone looked over at me. They all looked at each other and then smiled. Hiro then motioned over to the girl with long blonde hair and pink glasses, "That's Honey Lemon."

"Hi! Nice to meet you Emily!" She quickly came over and shook my hand tightly then looked over to Hiro and winked. He gave a loud sigh and face palmed.

"And that's GoGo," He said now motioning towards the girl with a pixie cut and a purple streak in her hair blowing bubblegum. She seemed to have been working on some kind of advanced motorbike not even putting in the effort to shake my hand.

"Sup," she greeted effortlessly.

"That's Wassabi," he pointed to a dark skinned guy that looked a lot older than most of the team here. He had some kind of afro and was working on something that looked to hard for me to even understand.

"Hey, I heard a lot about you." He told me. My face turned red as I looked at Hiro. He was giving signs telling him to stop and he looked so red he might as well have been a tomato!

"That's...Fred," next was a male in a costume and he looked as if he wouldn't even go to this school. He might be my favorite in the group so far. He seemed laid back, lazy, and he had shaggy light orange hair.

"Hey how are you doing? Shouldn't you be in school?" Fred asked raising an eyebrow. He was lounging on the couch reading a comic book.

"You should be talking." I replied with a smirk. Fred gave me a smile of approval. He seems like the type of guy always there for fun and games. Never to serious.

"Ooh feisty one. You got a keeper there, Hiro." Fred called and the words barely came out of his mouth when Hiro went by and kicked him off the couch and made him get to work. Which apparently was being the school mascot. Hiro put a table in front of the couch for me. I guess the table was for me to put my laptop on.

"You can sit here and stuff. I'll be in that room over there if you need me." Hiro said pointing at a room in the far corner. I gave him a nod and smiled, and watched him walk to the room he was pointing at. I couldn't help but smile the whole time getting my laptop out of backpack and setting up. I also couldn't help taking glances over at Hiro working and being smart in his office.

"Hiro is just so cute over there, isn't he?" Honey Lemon said leaning against the couch I was sitting on.

"What?" I asked in surprise. I didn't really know what she was talking about. Did she like Hiro or...?

"Oh come on, you like him don't you?" Her lips shaped into a mysterious grin; almost malicious. My face heated up as I thought about, and when I did my heart jumped a little to fast in my chest.

"Uh, no way! I would never! He's just my friend...my best friend..." I trailed off and looked up. I tried to look calm but my face wouldn't go back to it's normal coloring.

"Hm, okay." She said walking away slowly. My face was a terrible mess and I knew myself that I was in denial. I can't let anything get to far.

I kept searching and searching for schools. I even went to look at schools I could just transfer too. Nothing looked like anything my mother would approve of. Or at least think was any better. I was in such distress. I couldn't last another second in that miserable school, and I definitely wasn't smart enough for this school.

"Hey everyone takes a break at this time for a few minutes. You wanna come?" I snapped my head up to see a very at ease Hiro standing across from me.

"Nah, I'll be here looking for schools..." I replied looking back down at my screen. I had to find a school today. I just had too. What am I going to tell my mom when I get home? 'Hey mom, sorry for disobeying you. I was really stressed out so I went somewhere else for seven hours and no one knows where!' but if I do tell my mom the truth she'll never let me see Hiro again. Would that be for the best?

"Okay, we'll be back in a little bit." Hiro headed out the door and it had only been of few seconds of being alone that I went full panic mode. Once I went through all the schools in the area I was so stressed out I didn't know what to do. My heart was beating so fast and suddenly I couldn't breath. I cradled my head in my hands and hyperventilated. Tears started to leak out of my eyes and all I wished for was someone to help me. Tell me how to calm down. That's when he came back in to get something he forgot.

"Emily, what happened? What's wrong?" Hiro slightly shouted in shock coming towards me. I wasn't really thinking straight though, so I couldn't answer. All I knew is I couldn't breath. I started to cough in between heavy breaths. Suddenly I hear shifting in the distance.

"Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal health care assistant. I will scan you now." I wasn't looking. My eyes were closed so tightly it hurt and I hugged my legs close to my chest. "Scanning complete. There is nothing physically wrong with you, but there is a chemical imbalance in the brain which can cause depression and anxiety. In this case it is causing high heart rate and hyperventilation. Here is some breathing tips to calm you down..."

At that point no one was listening. I could still hear Baymax telling me to breath in and then to breath out slowly. Hiro sat next to me and patted my back. I still couldn't breath and I was freaking out. I just didn't know what to do.

"Calm down...It'll be alright..." He said trying to reassure me. I was squirming and couldn't calm down. Hiro then put both arms around me to calm me down.

"There's...nothing I can do...I'll never be happy." I coughed in between breaths, but Hiro just held me close and pet my hair shushing me slightly. I cried and started to breath normally. I didn't even notice that Baymax had stopped talking. Soon I was fully calm and was getting cradled by Hiro. He was still petting me and shushing like I was a wild animal. I wrapped my arms around his slim body and rest my head across his chest. The way he breathed, the pattern his heart would beat, and his the warmth was the most comforting thing ever. I could hear every breath he took and after awhile he stopped shushing me. He gave me a squeeze as if giving me a hug and I could feel something warm in my chest. I was suddenly feeling really relaxed. My breath slowly had turned from soft breathing to slight snores. I had fallen asleep.

I woke up stretched across the couch with a pillow under my head and a blanket over my body. Had it all been a dream? Suddenly I thought again, I had fallen asleep on Hiro. I had fallen asleep on my best friend. My best friend had put me to sleep! I fell asleep on top of him!

"Aw she's awake!" Honey screeched. My face had turned a bright shade of red. I was almost positive they saw what happened. "Have a nice nap?" She winked.

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say. Surely Hiro must be upset with what happened. How could I have fallen asleep?

"You guys looked so cute together! I knew you liked him!" I quickly stood up and went over to Hiro's work place where he worked on smart stuff.

"Hiro, I am SO sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I apologized turning red. He cannot see the feelings I am growing for him. He'll hate me. Just like everyone else. He'll hate me like all the other guys did when I did something stupid like that. They were never empathetic. I probably just ruined my favorite friendship.

"Why are you sorry? What did you do?" He turned around to see me. I stood there awkwardly fidgeting with my hands and looking to the ground. My face was red from embarrassment. Surely he's not going to make me say, is he?

"You know...for...falling asleep and stuff..." I looked another direction to keep away from eye contact.

"It's not your fault. I'm glad I got you to calm down at all. I was so worried. Try not to scare me like that again, huh?" He gave me a relieved smile and I laughed. My face still wouldn't go back to normal coloring.

"Can I...uh...have another hug?" I asked looking directly at the floor as if having a conversation with it. He gave a wide smile and got up wrapping his skinny arms around my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around his waist and inhaled a deep breath of his scent. His warmth made me sleepy again, and all I wanted was to curl up to him and fall back asleep.

After a little while I packed my laptop into my back, and Hiro waited at the door to go home. We walked in silence for most of the walk, and the whole time I was just wondering what I was going to say to my mom. What was I going to say?

"I'm going to be in so much trouble when I get home." I gave a soft sigh and frowned to the ground. We were at least half way to my house.

"I told you it was a bad idea. Do I need to say 'I told you so'?" He joked and I giggled and shoved him lightly. He gave a warm laugh that calmed my insides a little.

"Hey, you totally wanted me at your weird nerd lab...nerd." I spat back sticking my tongue out at him.

"You better be careful with that tongue, missy." He warned pointing a finger at me with a serious look.

"Oh yeah? What you gonna do about it?" I urged looking up at him. He gave a devilish smile.

"I don't think you want to find out."

"Oh, but I do." I replied. Suddenly he took my arms and brought me so close to him our noses were almost touching. I looked deep into his eyes and could feel his warm breath on my face. For a second I was almost sure we were going to kiss when he finally said something.

"I'll chop it off!" He let go of me and at first I was stunned. I had finally realized my heart was beating 100 miles per hour. I decided to laugh, but my face was so red from the experience. I was so sure we were going to kiss. We reached his house when I finally had to say goodbye. I had watched him walk to his door, and he turned around to give me a smile. I turned around and was about to face my biggest fear, but he came back.

"Oh I almost forgot! Here's my number just in case you feel upset or you just want to talk..." He gave me a slip of paper with some digits on it. His face was slightly pink, but quickly turned around and went inside. Now it's time to face my demons.

I came home to find my mom sitting in the kitchen at the table. If she wasn't my mother I would have thought she was some lawyer from how she looked. She was so professional.

"Where have you been all day?" My mom asked me in almost a furious tone. I froze for an instant. Not sure what to say or how to react.

"What are you talking about? I was at school." I lied trying my best to look genuine. She didn't seem to believe me.

"The school called asking me where you were." Her voice came out low and serious. I tried not to fidget and look obvious, but I wasn't doing a good job. I looked away towards a wall.

"Well, they must have made a mistake..." Mother sighed and put her hand on the table.

"Are we going to have to do this everyday? Am going to have to drive you to school?" I suddenly went in full rage, as if someone was framing me for murder and taking away my freedom. That's how I felt. Completely violated and unheard. Why didn't anybody understand?

"What? No!" I threw my hands up in defense. "I just don't want to go to school, okay?" I yelled starting to cry.

"You can't just skip school!" She yelled back. "I had no idea where you were all day! What if you were in danger?" I knew she cared about me and wants the best for me, but I am so unhappy where I am and what's going on. I might as well never have moved. I feel so trapped.

There was a long silence and sounds of me sobbing. Mother sighed deeply and finally said, "Okay, we'll look for other options for you, but until then you have to go to school." I stared at her in disbelief, but have stopped crying. I sniffled and rubbed my sobbing eyes, "Okay?" She repeated. I gave her a big smile while running up and giving her a warm embrace. Something inside me just clicked. As if the whole weight of the world fell of my shoulders. Tears of joy ran down my face.

The good thing about today was that it was Friday so there was no school tomorrow. I was almost sure that I was helplessly in love with my new best friend, and I don't have to panic so much anymore. Maybe I was going to be okay after all. I mean, all I've ever wanted in life was to be saved, and it seemed as if someone had finally answered my prayers.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Hey you guys! so a huge miracle happened today. last night when i posted my last chapter i was questioning the story. you know, just think 'should i really be writing this? is the story even good?' and i started to remember why i had stopped writing fan fanfiction. i absolutely hate criticism. well i have some kind of personality disorder where i take rejection and criticism way to hard. so i started to get scared, but just over night and during the day i kept getting emails saying you guys were favoriting, following, and all that other jazz! it made me so happy, but it still didn't stop my thoughts of ending the fan fic. like my two other fan fictions, i would abandon this one too, but just because I'm doubting my own talent, but this is where the miracle starts. people start reviewing saying how good it was and that i shouldnt give up! thats when i knew i had to keep writing. it makes me happy to write and you guys read. so this is to basically tell you how incredibly thankful i am of all of you guys! you guys are so supportive and so i really hope you like this chapter. it was even harder to write. since its thanksgiving break now i might not update till maybe saturday sorry :( but i made sure this chapter was super special. super special thanks for those who like the story and decided to follow, favorite, and review. it means so much. please enjoy :D _

The weekend pressed on slowly. Time was stressful as I put all my efforts on school. I was trying so hard not to think of Hiro or taking a break or even checking my email. The better I did in this school, the better school I will get into. I'm sure schools looks on grades, and what class you're suited for. I just don't want to be put in the same situation I am in now or the situation I used to be in. Although I have put Hiro's number in my phone, and may have called him like seven times a day, I'm trying really hard to concentrate.

Soon the week started back up, and I had to go back to school. I'm not going to lie, having the knowledge and anticipation of transferring schools makes it harder to go to the school you hate. I'm taking longer getting out of bed, doing work, and studying at night. My mom said she found some options for me, but those schools were farther away and she said we might have to move to go there. Personally, it made me sick to my stomach. Maybe that's because I don't want to live far away from my only friend. What can I say? You wouldn't want to leave someone you loved either.

After two days I was emotionally tired. I haven't really had people interaction since Friday, and I've been working so hard. I just wish all the work will benefit me in the future. Today was Wednesday and I really wanted to procrastinate. I had my study guide laid out on my computer desk, and I was ready to work, but I decided to lay down on my bed instead.

I look up at my ceiling and I just know that at this point _I want to do nothing._ Nothing at all. I lay completely flat and close my eyes. If I really thought about it, I could feel pain. Emotional, bottled up pain. The way it can just creep up on you like that is the scariest part. The thing is, you got to learn to sit with it, but sometimes I can't do that. It's so hard, and I don't want to tell anyone about it. I'm just stuck here thinking, and wishing someone would just distract me.

My phone buzzes and lights up at my desk where my study guide is. _I should really study first,_ I thought deciding whether to see who it is or to get back to work. _But one text won't hurt..._ I get up off my bed and lift up my phone, and it's exactly who I expected it to be, Hiro Hamada.

HIRO: Wanna hang out?

I tensed. Of course I want to say yes. I am literally dying to see him. I am dying to hug his slim little body, but I know I have to study. I have tests, and I have to be prepared. With all my might I had tell him the truth.

ME: Sorry. Have to study.

My heart sank deep into my chest. I let out a long sigh, and sit in my chair to face my worksheet. That's when my phone buzzed again.

HIRO: Why don't you just come over here to study? I'll help you.

ME: Ok great idea!

I couldn't help it. I practically jumped out of my shoes I was so excited. I haven't seen Hiro since Friday, and if I wait any longer my heart will die out. I quickly stuffed my things back into my bag, grabbed my phone, and yelled to my mother where I was going before heading out the door.

I had practically bulldozed down the door helping myself in. Hiro was right there sitting in the bakery laughing at me, and I blushed laughing with him. Aunt Cass has told us she was making cookies and that they would be done in half an hour. My mouth was practically watering when finally we headed up stairs to his bedroom.

When he let me inside I dropped my bag, and flopped onto his bed. I don't understand why I like his bed so much. Maybe it's because it's comfy...or the fact he sleeps on it. I don't know. I have no idea at all.

"So what work is it? What do I have to test you on?" Hiro asked sitting on the edge of his bed since I took up most of the space.

"I don't wanna do work!" I groaned turning over to put my face flat on his pillow.

"Why not? It'll be fun. I'll even put Baymax in the mix." He tempted turning me back over. I allowed him to do so making it so I was looking directly into those chocolatey eyes. The eyes I most desired.

"And why do you have to quiz me?" I asked dumbfounded getting my backpack to pullout the study guide.

"Because it's one, it's your test, and two, I'm the smarter one here." He snickered having his arms to the said as if shrugging. I laughed and playfully punched him in the arm. "Ow!" he laughed holding is arm with his other hand. Suddenly there was shuffling in the distance.

"Hello, I am Baymax. I am your person health care assistant. Rate your physical pain on a scale of one through ten. One being no pain, and ten being unbearable pain." On Baymax' body there was ten faces all showing different facial expressions for pain.

"See I told you I'd bring Baymax into the mix." Hiro smirked motioning over to Baymax who just stood there oblivious to the situation. I giggled and looked down. I got out the study guide I needed to work on and handed it to him. He gladly took it out of my hands and read the study guide. "Hm, really? Okay lets get this done. Where is the Byzantine Empire?"

"Uh...I have no idea...next question?" I smiled widely and batted my eyes. He gave me a small smile and moved on.

"We'll come back to it then. How about...who conquered the Aztec Empire?" He looked at me and I paused. _Who conquered the Aztec Empire? Hmm..._

"Why are you picking all the hard questions?" I whined laying back down on the bed covering my face. I was hiding my face because I was slightly embarrassed and now slightly stressed. I absolutely hate not knowing answers to questions.

"I'm not. You just can't remember any of these." He simply said putting the worksheet down.

"Oh really? Well how about for every question I get right... I get to slap you in the face!" I bet pointing to him. _I really hope I know the next question, _I laughed to myself.

"Okay, deal!" We shook hands knowing the bet was on, and I gave a mischievous smile.

"Well, can you tell me who conquered Rome?" He gave me a look of doubt, but also a sense of fear. I gave a brilliant smile and then as calmly as I could, I answered.

"Julius Caesar." My smile didn't fade an inch, but his face went from displeased to laughing.

"Please to smack me," He demanded flinching and holding his hands over his face.

"Hey you cheater! You can't do that we had a deal!" I yelled pouncing at him. He jumped off the bed and ran. "Hey come back here!" I got off the bed and ran after him. As I was trying to catch him he was laughing. He was dodging all my hits and kicks, and was a little faster than I was. Suddenly as we were passing the bed and I tripped over the leg, and my reflects was to find something to stop me from falling. I attempted to lean on Hiro for support but ended up making him fall as well. After we hit the ground I rolled off of him and onto the floor next to him. He turned his head to the side and once we made eye contact we started laughing.

After a minute had gone by we had calmed down and ended up just staring at each other for what seemed like forever. I had finally broke the silence, "Why do you underestimate me?" I asked also taking my eyes off him.

"I don't underestimate you." He argued lifting his body with his arm so he could tower over me. I completely turned around and put my hands under my head like a pillow.

"Yes you do. You thought I wouldn't get any of the questions right, and I wouldn't get to smack you." He attempted to pull me back to face him, but I didn't budge.

"That's not true. It was just for fun, remember?" He was attempting to lean over my body so he could see my face.

"Then why are you refusing to let me smack you?" I asked rolling back over and smirking at him. He grimaced.

"Okay, go ahead, you can smack me." He shut his eyes tightly and waiting to feel the hard sting to come. I stared at him for a second unsure if I should do it or not. A different urge drifted into my veins as I gently lifted my hand in the air. My hand slowly made it's way onto the smoothness of his cheek as I softly placed it there. His skin was so smooth and warm it gave me chills down my spine. He opened his eyes to the surprising act I had pulled. We stared deeply into each other's eyes. Something warm and new swirled around in my chest, and it was almost unbearable. Slowly we moved closer to each other and I could see Hiro closing his eyes. My heart seemed to race in my chest, and I was sure he could hear it. I had closed my eyes as well now and I could feel his warm breath on my face. Hiro started to place his hand on my back, and our lips were so close together they might as well have been.

"Hey, I brought you guys those cookies-" Aunt Cass had entered the room with a bunch freshly baked cookies on a plate. Hiro and I snapped away from each other so quickly we might not have been doing anything but talking and laughing. I wasn't sure if I was breathing. In fact I knew my face was so red I think it might turn blue. I looked over at Hiro and the same thing was happening to him. "I'll just place these on the table over here," she said quickly placing the cookies down and running out. She was about halfway down the stairs when she yelled, "Keep the door open!"

I awkwardly laughed scratching the back of my neck. "Lets not let those cookies go to waist eh?" I walked over to the plate of cookies and took a bite of one. They were absolutely wonderful and delicious...and wonderful. But you know what was going to taste better?

"Yeah...uh yeah! Her cookies are the best...yep..." He got up and had one as well. I had hummed in agreement and we awkwardly stood there for a minute eating cookies.

"Um... I think I should go. It's getting late, and I have a test tomorrow and all that..." I rambled.

"Oh...uh...yeah sure. Um, I'll see you tomorrow..." His cheeks were still dusted with a pink glow. I packed my bag up and got ready to go. Before I left his bedroom I looked back and smiled. I wanted to say something to him, but I didn't know what to say. I was kind of scared. Things were kind of getting intense now, and right now I didn't know what to say. I looked to the floor, then back at him, and then I left. I just left. When I was walking out I heard him mumble out a goodbye. His aunt Cass saw me and said her goodbyes and I waved. This was really awkward.

I didn't actually know how much this experience would make me hysterical until I was a few feet away from the bakery, and started jumping and screeching in joy. I wore a big smile on my face, and I could still feel my heart beat in my chest trying so desperately to jump out. All I could think was _he likes me back, he likes me back, hE LIKES ME BACK! _I wasn't even able to think properly. I was almost in tears and I honestly couldn't ever be happier. I wonder what his lips would have felt like if his aunt hadn't interjected.

I walk into my house, throw my bag to the ground, lean against the door, and sigh closing my eyes.

"Emily? Is that you?" Mother shouted from her room. I replied telling her it was me and she walked out into the living room and sat on the couch. "How was your study date?" I flushed and froze.

"Oh...good. It was good." I said nodding uncomfortably and tried making my way to my room so she didn't ask anymore questions, but it didn't stop.

"What happened?" I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face her.

"You know...a whole lot of studying...that's all." I replied. Technically I wasn't lying since we were really just studying...and staring at each other...and playing around...and almost kissing, but that is not the point!

"Oh? Anything else going on? What are you thinking?" When she asked my that my face immediately heated up. I quickly said nothing and my plan was now deny everything. I don't know why I don't want her to find out, but I just really can't have her find out. Maybe it's because that was going to be my first kiss, but we didn't kiss. The thought of not actually kissing was tearing me apart.

"Are you sure it's nothing? It looks like a really big something," her eyebrow raised in curiosity. My stomach was getting queezy.

"Yeah. It's nothing. Got to go bye!" I exclaimed running into my room and shutting the door. I could hear my mom from the hallway chanting "Emily's got a boyfriend, Emily's got a boyfriend," over and over again. I honestly couldn't help but laugh.

That night I couldn't get to sleep. I didn't even attempt to. My heart still raced so fast in my chest that even the thought of sleeping sounded ridiculous to me. All I knew is that I was going crazy. My heart was going insane, and my brain was becoming irrational. At least I'm not depressed anymore! I guess someone did distract me from my thoughts...


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N haha i lied. i made another chapter! but i think you guys might hate this chapter...its kinda intense. i really cried making this. and before you freak out i had this planned the whole entire time. i knew my character was going to do this at some point in the story. i wasn't sure how but i think this was the best way. before you judge it entirely READ THE WHOLE STORY. and if any of my fall out boy fans are out there i think youll like the ending! yes my favorite band had introduced me to my favorite movie. and did anyone realize that Hiro Hamada looks like Dan and Phil put together? yes...it is secretly Dil Howlter. anyway i am so happy more people are enjoying it! you guys are the best and i love you all! and you who has recently just reviewed, please dont get a life i need you to read these, okay? we are a working team. thank you beautiful people for reading, favoriting, and following. you guys are even following me as an author! you guys don't know how nice that is. anyways like i said this chapter is really intense. i will put a trigger warning on this one, because some of you are really sensitive about that -.- anyway i love you guys and i hope you keep reading this story even after this chapter. its not over yet, and i will love anyone who does keep reading! i might even do something really fun in a little while...but we'll see i dont know yet...ENJOY_

On the way to school the next day I had purposely avoided walking by Hiro's house. I just don't know if I can take seeing him today so early. I'll be sure to walk home with him though. Today was really stormy looking, and once I reached my school it started to pour. I had rained all day, and I never thought to bring an umbrella.

School was also worse that usual. You know that test I studied for yesterday and all week? Yeah, the test wasn't even on that subject! It was totally different, and the test was suppose to be really hard. All the kids had made fun of me today; calling me pathetic and useless or whatever. They don't have to tell me that. I already know.

I didn't even have a jacket to put on when school ended and I had to go outside. It was still raining as hard as it was when I last saw the outside world. I step out into the dampness of the streets, and got soaked in seconds. My clothes clang to my body tightly weighing me down. My shoes started filling with water and every step I took it would make a splashing sound. My hair became a wet mess and stuck to my body like glue. I started to feel cold, so I wrapped my arms around my wet body. I looked down at the ground and my hair covered my face.

I started to shiver and sniffle. I was surely going to get sick by this. A second later I heard my name being called. I look up to see Hiro standing on the other side of the side walk with a red umbrella and Baymax by his side.

"Emily, what are you doing?" He called crossing the street. With my shivering hands I slide my hair out of my face.

"I-I didn't bring anything for this weather." I said with chattering teeth. He put his umbrella over my head to stop the rain from pouring on me and I immediately got so much colder. Hiro brought me into a warm embrace. I was still shivering, but the warmth of his body had felt so nice.

"You're so cold! Here lets get inside." He suggested taking my hand and leading me into his bakery home. It was nice and warm, but oddly empty and quiet. "My aunt won't be home 'till five. You want to change your clothes? You can borrow some of mine if you'd like." My cheeks became rosy red and I kept sniffling from the cold.

"Sure..." I mumbled. He brought me upstairs to his room and started searching in drawers for something to wear. He brought out a black and red sweater and gray sweat pants and had lend them to me.

"I thought these would be more comfortable so..." He trailed off and his cheeks dusted with a deep shade of red. I gave him a soft smile and kiss him on the cheek. "Uh, the bathroom's over there across the hall. I'll wait here for you." I walked off to go the bathroom and changed. My body was so cold and bare, but his clothes warmed me up slightly.

I came back to his room with my wet clothes in hand. He gave me a cheeky smile and laughed. My face heated up and I smiled back. "You look cute. I think you should wear my clothes more often." My face became a deep shade of red.

"Where should I put my clothes?" I asked handing it to him. He thought about it for second then walked out of the room saying he'd be right back. When he got back he had a plastic bag in his hand and gave it to me.

"You can put your clothes in here for now." I stuffed the soggy clothes into the bag tossed it to the side. I was still sniffling and extremely cold.

"Do you have an umbrella I can use? I'll give it back tomorrow." I was planning on leaving because I'm sure he had plans other than babying me, and I was slightly depressed at the moment.

"No, no, no. You are going to stay here until the rain has stopped and you are dry and warm. I'm going to make you hot chocolate and Baymax with warm you up." He planned. My eyebrows raised in curiosity when Hiro told his nurse robot that I was cold and needed to be warmed up. Hiro then left the room, and Baymax came over, lifted me up carrying me bridal style, then became red like a heater and sat me down.

I have to say, it was slightly odd, but I wasn't going to complain. Baymax was super comfy like a pillow, and warmed me up. It was like cuddling with a big fiery cloud, and it felt really good. A few minutes later Hiro came back with my hot chocolate and handed it to me. I sipped it softly.

"You want to watch a movie to pass the time?" He asked, I nodded my head slowly. He held out his hand to help me up and I took it. We walked out of his room into the living room and we sat down on the couch. He out a blanket and covered me up with it. I cuddled up in the blanket and sipped more of my hot chocolate. We decided which movie we wanted to watch and he turned it on. I wasn't watching it though. I was thinking.

"Hey Hiro, should we talk about yesterday?" I asked with my cheeks flushing. He looked over at me and looked perplexed.

"What about yesterday?" He replied with a question. Honestly I think he's just playing dumb or just trying to forget about it completely. The thought of that crushed my heart. I didn't want to forget. That why I'm bringing it up.

"You know...the thing before I left..." I trailed off biting my bottom lip. A red glow appeared across his face. He seemed shocked.

"Oh, yeah...that..." He replied looking down. "Look Emily, I..." He cut himself off trying to find the perfect words. My heart pounded in my chest. The way he's saying it. The look on his face. I know exacting what he's going to say.

I get up quickly and place my beverage down. I walk to a small door at the end of the hall and I opened up to see it was a closet. Hiro got up as well trying to call after me, and telling me to listen. I walked into the closet and close the door. There isn't a lock on the inside since it's a closet, so I hold the door handle and lean back. I can tell Hiro is just on the other side because he's trying to open the door.

"Emily, please open the door." He pleaded, but I held it tightly shut. "Okay, I'm just going to sit here then." He let go and I could hear rummaging on the other side. I had now also let go. I leaned on the door and slid down slowly. The closet was dark and cluttered. I pulled my knees to my chest and just cried...alone. Like always.

_He doesn't like me, I want to die, I want to die, I want to die, _I repeated in my mind rocking back and forth crying. That is why I don't get attached to people. It's why I don't like people. I know this is an extreme reaction, and **I can't help it**. My heart crumples up and tears itself apart. All I want is to leave. That's all I want, but I'm feeling suicidal. The thoughts were rushing through my mind like a thunder storm, and it was so tempting.

I know I have to be rational right now. I know I have to think clearly, but I can't! I can barely breath. I look to my arms and wish I could just take all the pain away. Like something could take it all away, and I'd be okay again. I'll be fine. _I will be fine._

I plan on what I'm going to do, and I feel calmer at the second. I need to think of what to do, and yet there is only one thing. I have to open the door and face my biggest fear, rejection.

I slowly open the door to see Hiro right there staring up at me. He quickly gets up. "Emily, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." I tried my hardest not to cry, and held it in my heart. Safe and secure. "Look, what I was try to say is I don't think we should date right now. I don't think it's right." He looked down. My heart crumbled up into a ball. It feels like I just got shot, and to think I loved him! I love him...

My breath sped up, and I was trying not to cry but at this point I was failing. "I think I should go." I said burst into his room, grabbed my bag and clothes, and ran off back into the rain. My heart sank deep into my chest. As rain pelted my skin my warm and salty tears heated me. My insides felt so empty and I felt so stupid. Just like always. This always happens to me. This only happens to me. Every single time! No one has ever liked me, ever. And no one will. That is all I know.

I reached home and ran into my room throwing myself onto my bed and crying my eyes out. How could he not like me? How could he do all of that to me and not like me? I feel so cheated. So tricked. Maybe I'm just ugly. Or stupid. No one would care if I died. No one would care. No one cares about me. No one understands how I feel.

I reach out my phone to check it, and there are three messages I am definitely not going to check. My heart felt like it was getting sucked into a black hole and I was going to die. I am going to die. I will die. I will die right now.

I felt like screaming. How could I feel so strongly about this? Am I crazy or something? That must be it.

The next few days have been absolutely awful. The words the kids say at school got to me more than they ever have before. One thing they say sticks out the most for me though. _No one likes you. Just go kill yourself. _My heart hurts when I think or even hear of the words. The thing is. I already know that. I know I should. Maybe I will.

The work my teachers give me have been even harder. Do they even think about how this is making me feel? I'm stressed out all the time! I have now cried myself to sleep every night now, and I can't stop. The anxiety has now been getting to me, and I'm not sure if I can take it much longer. I'm only hanging on by a thread.

Don't even get me started on the boy down the street. I haven't talked him since the incident and I won't. I won't even dare say his name it hurts me so bad. I can't think of him. I just can't...

My mom still hasn't figured out what to do with me, and I'm now starting to be okay with the idea of moving away, again.

It's Sunday night again, and I just can't take it anymore. The pressure or the people. I just can't take it. I can't get to sleep, and I can't breathe, but who ever said I wanted to. I don't want to breathe.

I have been awake practically all night. It's four A.M and I can't seem to force myself to sleep. The thoughts just keep flowing through my mind like rushing water and I can't take it anymore. I just can't. I've had enough of this miserable life. I'm tired of being let down, degraded by others, disappointed, and hurt. I'm tired of making people feel sorry for me, and hurting other people. I just want it all to end. I just want to stop hurting. I want to feel okay again.

I get up off my bed and make my way to my desk. I shakily take out a piece of paper. I've had these thoughts many times but have never actually acting on it. I get out a pencil and I stare at the paper. I know that this time it's real.

_Dear World,_

_I'm sorry this had to be my death. I carried sorrow upon my back for so long and now my back is breaking. I hope you all can forgive me, and keep me in your mind. Although I am not physically here now, I'll still be in your hearts. I never meant to get so weak, and to wilt like a flower. I've tried so hard to come out and failed. I know, but I can't get up anymore. Every time I get slammed to the ground my heart shatters more and more. I hate to say it but I believe no one will really care if I died. I don't mean to feel sad, and I don't try to hurt. I feel like there is no other way and right now I just can't take it. Everyone at school says I should just kill myself. Majority rules, right? Although I am breathing as I'm writing this letter, I am dead in the heart. My mind has gone sick and I can't think of anything else but this. No one has ever tried to make me feel better. I don't know why I try to wish for people to love me. It won't work. Mom, I am so sorry. I've tried so hard! I failed you I know. I just can't see your face when you realize I'm not better, and now I don't have to. I know I've been stupid in the past. I've been horrible, and mean, and selfish. I just have to do the most selfish thing right now. I don't want to leave you, but I want to leave the pain. I now want to die. That's all I can think about! I'm sorry...I love you._

_Now even though I really don't want to mention you, I will. Hiro, I...love you, okay? You broke my heart that was already shattered, and I know that's not all your fault. I can't help the way I feel, and I know you can't either. I just wish it could be different. Now if you read the whole note you will know why I hate my school so much, but don't worry. I'll be okay now. I'll finally be okay._

_Now for the rest of this world. Your welcome. I gave myself up for you guys. You wanted me to die so I am. I hope your happy._

_Sincerely,_

_Emily..._

I leave the note on my desk and make my way to the kitchen. I feel so scared I could just throw up. I never acted on this before, but I know I have to now. Today is the day I actually make a change. I don't have to cry anymore. I'll be okay. It'll all be over soon, and I won't have to worry.

I slowly open the cabinet in the kitchen to show off a whole bunch medicines. I slowly open the first one I see and down the whole bottle. I took another bottle and took all the pills in that one too. My hands were so shaky that the next bottle I tried to grab fell and made a loud bang as pills went everywhere. I knew I was boned then so I tried to take pills as fast as I could. Shoving pills down my throat. I just wanted to die so badly.

"Emily! Emily stop!" Mother cried coming into the room. She tried to take another bottle out of my hands but it ended up flying everywhere as more pills covered the floor. Mother saw all the empty bottles and cradled me in her arms. At this point I was screaming and crying. Why couldn't anything go right for me? Everything finally started getting dizzy. I could feel my self breathing less and less. I finally stopped hearing my own heart beating in my chest. The world faded out, finally.

I woke up to beeps and boops on a monitor. The world was so blurry and everything was so white. I knew where I was. I didn't have to ask, and I was breathing. Why was I breathing? I tried to stop myself from breathing for a reason. That's when I saw Hiro standing over my bed.

"Emily, you're awake?" He exclaimed holding my weak hand that was on the side of my bed. Waking up to see him was nice. I missed him.

"How long was I out?" I asked squinting since everything was so bright. His hand was warm and clammy compared to my cold dry hands. His very presence made me feel better.

"A couple days. Everyone was so worried, Emily. I was so worried." He admitted with tears trickling down his cheek. My breath hitched. The very thought of people caring about me hit home. "Emily listen to me. I love you, okay? I really do, you're my best friend, and no, I don't just think of you as just a friend. I _actually love you. _I do, but I didn't want to go to fast. It scared me. I never been in a relationship, and I guess I just got nervous. I didn't know...I didn't know how much you actually needed someone." He looked down to avoid looking into my eyes. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I never thought about it until now, but I was going to leave him all alone. How could I? "Emily, don't do that ever again, okay?" He was on the edge of sobbing. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "I can't imagine life without you. I try to picture it, but I can't. Together we could be immortal."

"I...don't believe you." I sniffled. Tears were threatening to barge out of my eyes like a waterfall. My face was turned away from his, and he placed his hand on the far side of my cheek and turned me to face him again. He leaned him close to me and placed his lips on mine. Everything about him was warm and soft. The way his lips pressed against my own was amazing. After a couple seconds we parted ways and I hadn't even noticed my eyes were closed. That warm feeling deep inside my chest had slowly started to form back again.

"Emily, I love you." His hand was still lightly pressed against my face. So soft and warm. My face nuzzled against his hand.

"I love you too." My voice was hoarse. I never knew how much I actually loved him until now. I should have known when before I couldn't even mention his name, but I'm still in a hospital and I don't know how long I'm going to be here. Forever probably. Who's to know? All I knew was Hiro was with me right here and now. There was nothing else I had to worry about. All I had to think about was him.

_They say we are who we are_

_but we don't have to be_

_I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way_

_I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame_

_I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams_

_I am the sand in the other half of the hour glass, glass_

_I try to picture me without you but I can't_

_cause we could be immortals, immortals_

_just not for long, for long_

_and if we meet forever now_

_pull the blackout curtains down_

_just not for long, for long_

_we could be immore, immortals!_

_Immore, immortals!_

_Immortals...3_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N ok ok i know this isn't next week but i was bored. and i definitely am not any more stable than i was thursday. actually believe it or not it got worse. just so much worse. later that day i had a seizure like experience and had to go to the hospital. yeah, fun night. the next day i felt so useless and depressed. i felt so bad, so i tried to reach out to a friend. none of my friends wanted to talk to me. they were all to busy for me and never texted me back after. i was seriously considering committing suicide. so i tried writing more of this. it might not be any good right now because my mind is kind of tired, but i wanted to update because i felt like i didn't know how much to write. i started getting jittery and unsure so im just going to post this ok? so yeah. this fan fiction is suppose to help with hope. always have hope because someone is there for you._

_Hold_

_On_

_Pain_

_Ends_

_please enjoy the story_

The doctors had me in the hospital for a few more days just to make sure I'm okay before going back home. That gave my mother enough time to hide anything I could use against myself. She hid all medication, knives, razors, and stuff I hadn't even thought about using on myself. She went through my room and found my note I left before my attempt, and the doctors asked to keep it for some examinations or something. These few days in the hospital has been numb. Involuntarily they had me explain my feeling front to back, and kept asking how safe I was. Wasn't it obvious? I wasn't safe at all.

Hiro had come by everyday after school to bring me flowers and chocolates. He always stays in the hospital until the nurses kick him out, and those times are the only times feel even remotely alright. He always says he loves me at least every five minutes just to make sure I don't ever pull a stunt like this again. When he comes I don't talk to him though. I can't even look him in the eyes. I can't. It pains me to see him, and it's not because I don't like him or I'm mad at him. It's because I'm ashamed and embarrassed of myself. I feel like I let him down. I feel like he should be mad at me because I don't know what's wrong with me!

What's wrong with me? I know what I did is wrong, and I know I would've hurt so many people. So why did I do it? Why do I still want to do it? I feel so guilty, and I don't think I can handle the shame. I tell the doctors all I can, and I don't know if I can bring myself to smile around my family. I don't think I even talked to them either.

I can tell my mother blames herself. Whenever were alone she always apologizes. Saying she didn't know how hard I actually had it, and if she knew what those people were doing to me at school she would've pulled me out immediately, and she had pulled me out now. She tells me that it's not my fault, but how can she say that? It was all me. No one had a gun to my head. I know it was my fault. I made the decision. I just don't know what's wrong with me? Why am I doing this to people? I'm so stupid.

I'm getting discharged today. Why aren't I happy about that? In fact, I'm kind of upset about that. I walk out with my mom, and Hiro, Baymax, and his aunt were right there waiting for me. I gave them a soft smile, and Hiro ran up and pulled into a warm embrace. At first, I didn't react, but then I softly wrapped my arms around him. I cried. I cried on his shoulder again. Baymax then also hugged me with his squishy self. He said he downloaded things about depression and that I need a lot of affection or something.

When I got home my mother said she was taking my phone away, and without question I let her. I just really didn't care anymore. Mom also told me I didn't have to go to school for a little while, and she's going to be looking for a therapist. You know, just someone I can pour my soul to, but was I even going to talk? Will I allow myself to talk because I just don't want to say anything. I don't want to hear the words come out of my mouth and I surely didn't want people hearing me either.

I had locked myself in my room, and refused to come out. Why did I have to fail at my attempt? Does the world want me suffer? I just laid in my bed for days and refused to talk to anyone. Hiro even came by to see if we could hang out. I had told my mother to come up with a lie to get him to go away.

After visiting a psychiatrist they prescribed me with antidepressants and mood stabilizers. They have diagnosed me with so many things to find what's making me feel this way that I've forgotten over half of them. My mother thinks that what's wrong with me is more physical than mental, but I'm not really sure myself. Why do I have to have a label for my sadness. Why not just go with what that robot said? A chemical imbalance in the brain, right? Is that what's wrong with me? I'm afraid I'll never know and I'll never get better.

Last night I didn't get any sleep at all. It was around the time Hiro got up for school, and if I left now I could probably go with him to his college. I miss him a lot and I'm so depressed that I might bleed out from pain inside my heart. I get up and walk out of the house leaving only a note telling my mom where I was and I why I made the decisions I have. If she needs me or doesn't want me there then she can pick me up because I have also put the address.

I reach the same old bakery I always come across, and just in time Hiro comes rushing out of his house. Surprisingly he doesn't have Baymax by his side, but everything else still seems to remain the same. He still looks super cute, and I probably look like a homeless person who is about to kidnap him. He sees me and smiles.

"Emily! Hi, how are you? I've missed you..." He rambles giving me such a relieved look it made my heart flutter. I'm not going to lie it's the first real feeling besides pure worthlessness that I've felt in a long time.

"Hiro can I go to school with you today?" I ask sweetly. My voice is light and sweet, and all I want is to be with Hiro. I don't know how I've lasted this long without him.

"Yeah, of course! Come on," he urges. I come up next to him and we start walking together. Sometimes I wonder since it's so quiet if he can hear my thoughts, and although I wish he could I am so glad he can't. "So, you're doing okay?" He asks with slight concern rising in his voice. My face flushes and I'm left to frown at the ground again as if it had done something bad.

"I don't know," I say blankly. "I can't seem to find a reason to smile. I feel like there isn't any hope, or that there isn't anything to be happy about. What's there to look forward to?" Hiro didn't even hesitate when he grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me to his lips. The sudden act had me frozen in place, but after a second I had finally gave in. I had started kissing him, and wrapped my arms around his neck fiddling with his fluffy black hair. Hiro's tongue had pressed lightly against my lips asking for entry, and I cautiously granted it. Auto pilot had taken over my mind, and I couldn't comprehend what was actually happening. Hiro's tongue has been exploring every inch of my mouth and all the sensations started burning. The touch of his hands rubbing my back had burned and I was so tense that it hurt, and everything was so warm. I felt like I was melting, and finally I had lost track of time. I don't know how long we've been kissing or what I've said a few minutes ago, but all I know is that I'm here with my favorite person. I know that I'm enjoying everything to come, but then I quickly pull apart.

"What's wrong?" Hiro asks. I look to the ground furious. It seems no one can wrap their heads around reality.

"You don't understand! How could you understand? I'm so envious of the fact that you're so smart that I feel bad about being alive! How could you understand anything that I feel right now? You're so successful and smart, but I'm here not benefiting the world at all! That's right, I'm useless! Completely worthless and here you are taking advantage of that. Taking advantage of me. I'm no genius, Hiro. How can you love me?" Pain engulfed my eyes, but I held back any tear to come. Hiro stood there stunned. He didn't seemed hurt though. He seemed wiser like everything I just said had been heard before, and he knows I'm wrong. Like, not the wrong where it's common sense, but wrong as he has evidence to prove me wrong all the way.

"What was the first thing I had said to you that actually made with friendship, no, relationship start?" It was a simple question. It made me furious to recall that day. That sentence he said. "Huh? What was it?" He asked again.

"I do understand..." My voice was hoarse. I hugged myself and looked to the ground, and my whole body started shaking. "But how!? How can you possibly understand?" I ask throwing my hands to my sides.

"Just a year ago I got accepted to this school that we are suppose to be heading towards now, and my big brother helped me get into it. In fact, he tried to influence me into wanting to go to this school. He was my inspiration, and that day I got accepted into here, that same day my brother died in a fire. He died in just a blink of an eye! I had fallen into depression, and almost gave everything up! I almost didn't do anything with my life. I had even almost killed someone..." He made a sour face and my expression turned into complete despair.

"I'm sorry..." Were the only words I could express to him. I should have known better than to think I'm the only one existing, but sometimes the world makes it seem that way.

"What I'm saying is even though the world doesn't know you're benefiting it doesn't mean I don't. You benefit me. You make me feel worth something. You make your mother feel worth something, and I know she raised you better than to think so lowly of yourself. It doesn't matter what those people at school say. In ten years where are they going to be? They probably won't be benefiting the world more than you are befitting the world right now." His inspirational words hit me like a ton of bricks. It was almost like a wake up call saying 'THE WORLD ISN'T OVER YET' life hadn't ended, and everything is still moving. And that, for the first time is when I smiled.

"This is why I love you." I tell him blushing. He laughs and starts walking again. "Wait, can we kiss just one more time?" My heart beat a million miles per hour and he came back around, put his hand on my cheek and pressed his lips softly on mine. It had only been a second before we finally parted.

"Better?"

"Better." Then we kept moving forward towards the school.

We finally made it to the school, and walked in all of the same people we did the last time I came to this school. When I walked in people finally lifted their heads to see me, and some came to my side.

"Hey Emily you're okay! Hiro kept rambling on about how you were in the hospital. What happened?" Honey said when she came up and hugged me. I awkwardly hugged back and walked away slowly looking to the ground. Embarrassment and shame surrounded me.

"Oh nothing. Just an incident." I tried to give a soft smile, but I was too engulfed in despair. The group gave me sympathetic eyes, and sorry smiles. Although I'm not sure if they can tell what actually happened. Hiro came by and grabbed my hand giving it a comforting squeeze. I gave him a half hearted smile.

"She's going to help me in my office since she doesn't have school right now." Hiro said confidently. I chuckled and we started walking back to where he works. I looked back and I saw Honey-Lemon was giving me a kind of smile that said 'I knew it' and then she looked over at GoGo who was standing next to her. Honey then grabbed GoGo's hand and intertwined her fingers in hers. GoGo looked down shocked as her eyes became big, but soon after she looked back up at Honey and smiled.

Fred must've felt left out because he then looked over at Wassabi slowly. Wassabi saw Fred and cringed. "Sorry man I don't swing that way." He said and Fred looked away quickly scratching the back of his head.

"Oh yeah, me neither." Fred replied before going back to do nothing.

Hiro and I went to his office and he decided to put work aside and teach me how to make a robot. My lips twisted into a slim smile. I gave him a look of disbelief.

"Are you sure? You won't get in trouble?" I asked sitting on the floor where he seemed to be planted.

"Yes, actually I might even get extra credit." He said and I giggled. He then took out a small magnetic robot. I rolled my eyes and got ready for my lesson. "This robot is made up of micro-bots." He said setting his robot on the ground.

"Yes, I thought was making a robot. Not looking at one." He chuckled.

"You will. Be patient. You need to do the first step before going straight for the fourth one." He showed me things about robots, and how they worked and stuff. I obviously won't remember this in the future, but it was interesting for now. He gave me items and he helped me put things together to create something that could walk. It had simple wiring and stuff but it was still really cool. As it finally worked I told him that it was our child, and we kissed again.

Those lips were so addictive. Everything about him was, and I don't understand how he's attracted to me, but I don't want to care right now. His warmth is all that matters. His voice, his spirit, his...everything. He makes me feel worth something.

After school we walked home together hand in hand. Talking glances at each other every so often. "You know, I never actually hung out with you at your house. We always go to my house"

"What are you saying?" I ask looking over at him.

"I'm saying I want us to hang out at your house." He said and I laughed. Why my house? I thought we were having a good time just staying over at his house. I didn't think this was going to get that intimate.

"I guess you can come over if you'd like." I said unsure. I was a little nervous and wasn't quite ready for him to see me in a different light. He looked over at me and smiled. We walked past the nice bakery and made our way to my home. My sweet, sweet home.

We made it to my house and I guess my mom isn't home at the time. I took Hiro to my room and he quickly made himself at home. We talked for hours and I allowed him to look through my room. He keeps telling me things like '_oh you got to be good at something_' and soon he finds my poem journal. I write poetry all the time. Whenever I'm in distress I just write poems to fulfill my despair.

"These are really good." He complimented looking through my entrees. I blushed and looked down. A lot of them were about depression and suicide. Some were even about self harm and being trapped in your own mind. "I want you to write another one right now."

"What? I haven't wrote poetry in months. I don't think I can just come up with something now." I cried, but he shoved the book and a pencil towards me anyway.

"Come on. Then you can read it to me." He gave me a look of encouragement and it made me feel obligated. I didn't want to disappoint him. So, I took the pencil and jotted down thoughts and feeling. I wrote beliefs and hate. I wrote about everything I could, and then I handed it to him.

"I don't know if it's any good." I told him, and he pushed the book back towards me.

"You read it to me." Hiro ordered lightly. My heart pounded in my chest and I started to sweat like I always did when I got nervous. I looked down at the paper and started reading my poem.

_Let the world take you for granted_

_throwing you out and you making bleed_

_pulling you so deep under the ground people can't even help you out_

_you are again left on your own_

_everyone expects you to do what they want_

_making you seem stronger than you are_

_you cry to the night and pray to a God_

_but whats the point?_

_He was never there to answer you_

_you ask yourself why_

_and hope you'll find out, but you never do_

_throwing yourself at people who don't even want you_

_wishing and pleading to be loved_

_but no one was there! _

_And no one will be._

_How could they be so cruel?_

_Making you forget whats real_

_and brainwashing you into thinking you are always wrong_

_always worthless_

_always left alone_

_when in fact we are stronger_

_and braver_

_and kinder_

_but we are forced to stay below the rest and we allow to be degraded_

_how can you watch this act?_

_Watch as we suffer and fall_

_and you are standing right there _

_and you have it all_

_you have everything and you left me to pieces_

_making me choke and beg for release _

_but I didn't get anything_

_when will I be happy?_

I look up at Hiro who is nodding his head slightly. As if relating for even agreeing.

"I know it's bad. It's okay." I say and put the pen and book away.

"No no, it was good." He told me, and I blushed. I knew he was lying but that was okay. He put his hand on my shoulder and stared deep into my eyes. Those warm eyes gave me shivers down my back and tingles all over my body. I closed my eyes and looked down. Hiro then placed his arms around me and pulled me closer. He slim frame was pressed against my own, and it warmed my heart. His breath tickled the back of my neck as his hands were firmly placed on my back.

"Hey Emily, I'm home! You're therapy appointment is today lets go!" Mother yelled from the doorway. Hiro let go of me and lightly kissed me on the lips before running out the door, and greeted my mother before running off. "You have fun today?" My mother asked winking at me.

"I guess you could say that."


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N Aha! i finally updated! you thought it was never going to happen did you? i wasn't updating because i fell into a deep depression and was having extreme anxiety. i was like throwing up all the time, and hyperventilating like every few seconds and no one was helping me through *sigh*. so this might be a little short, but i was kind of having writers block and i dont know what im going to do with this. if you guys want me to write something please suggest it. i might do a Character x reader type thing so if you are interested please tell me. it might be fun. anyway i hope you enjoy and im sorry it was so late of an update and its a little short. love you guys. you guys keep me going! _**

We arrived at my new therapists office. I wasn't sure if I was going to enjoy this or not, in fact, I really hate talking about my feelings to anyone. Writing was really the only way I'd ever express myself, so you could say that I was slightly nervous.

"Ooh Em! You're going to love him! He has a really soothing voice!" She exclaimed hugging me. We were both sitting on a couch in a small room which I assume is the waiting room. A few moments later an old man with dark skin and salt and pepper hair and beard comes out. Okay, he wasn't that old, maybe sixty, but he wasn't so young anymore.

"Oh, you must be Emily! Nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Dylan." He greeted sticking his hand out for me to shake. I cautiously take his hand and nodd. My face blushes from shyness. His hand was dry and wrinkled, but I didn't say anything. He took me into a seperate room just beyond the waiting one. This room was a lot bigger than the last room. On one end there was desk filled with messes of papers, and Dr. Dylan goes over there and gets out a binder with some papers and a pen. Next to the desk was a shelf filled with toys, puzzles, and psychology books. On the other side of the room was a green chouch which I decided to sit on.

Dr. Dylan starts getting settled in as well, and looks at me with kind and gentle eyes. "So what brings you here today," Dr. Dylan asks putting on small reading glasses. I scoff at his question, like it wasn't obvious.

"I tried to kill myself," I answer bluntly with an emotionless expression. He doesn't look stunned by this answer, only serious. A look I've now seen so many times. If you think about it, all doctors have this look.

"Are you still thinking of attempting suicide?" He asks writing something down in his little black notebook. I look towards the floor. I hesitate for a moment because I really don't want to answer this question.

"Pass."

"Emily, of all the things you don't have to talk about, you have to answer this question. I don't want to ask, but I have to. It's safety." I look at him with desperate eyes wishing I could skip this question, but I knew I couldn't.

"I don't know..." I finally answer.

"It has to be a yes or no answer, Emily." I look to the floor again trying to contemplate on what my answer should be. Honestly, I couldn't remember. Do I still think about suicide? Of course I do, but I can't tell him that... Emily, you have to. It's important. Emily, say it. Do it. Tell him.

The voice kept urging me on, but that only made me not want to answer more. I made up my mind, I will tell him, but not right now. I have to wait for a good moment. _Emily, tell him now._ I didn't. I couldn't.

"Emily, this is so important. Do you ever think of hurting yourself?" Dr. Dylan's voice knocked me out of my trance.

"Yeah, I do...and suicide too. I think of it all the time." I finally answered looking towards a back door which was right beside me at the end of the couch.

"Did you act on these thoughts?" He asked while writing more stuff. I probably look so out of it with my emotionless and boring voice, but I don't think he cares about that. It's my depression that seems to be important. Or the fact he's getting paid. Either one.

"Not yet..." I really don't know how I haven't acted on it since I got out of the hospital. I've just been keeping to myself mostly, and it sucks. All of it sucks! I just wish I could stop being so selfish and become normal again, but thinking of it only made me want to cry.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" His voice was like a razor in my ears. I hated that word, and for no good reason either. _The hospital. _The word stung like a thousand bees, but I thought the best answer was to be honest. Except, what was the honest answer?

"Probably, but I don't want to..."

"Why not?"

"Cause, I'd be away from Hiro..." and so the truth comes out, I thought. Because of Hiro I don't want to be locked up in the looney bin. Otherwise, the hospital doesn't sound like an awful idea. I mean I'd be safe, and away from those that could hurt me emotionally. Although, I'd be trapped.

"Who's Hiro?" A spark of interest sounded from Dr. Dylan's voice.

"My friend...or boyfriend...or..." I trailed off. Of all the things we've been through together he's my boyfriend now, right? Are we dating now? Is he ever going to ask me on a date?

"Don't you think he'd like you to be safe?" the doctors voice gave me an apifany. Would he like me to be safe? Let me reword that, do you think he would like me to be locked up in a hospital? No, no he wouldn't. Or would he?

"Probably, but I am safe. I think I have'nt done anything because of him." I answered truthfully, and I really think that's why. I've really gotten to know Hiro since my incident and I know he loves me and doesn't want me dead. I wouldn't leave him, and I won't. For him.

"Emily, I really think you should go..."

"Do I have to? I'm not suicidal right now." I said fidgeting with my hands. I gazed up at him, and he gave me a concerned look.

"No, you don't, but we don't want anything to happen to you." He said writing some more stuff down. We? Does he mean my family, and Hiro?

"I know, and nothing will happen." I meant it. I stared directly into his eyes to let him know I was absolutely serious, and the session went on like that. More questions and evaluations and all that crap. Finally the session was over.

We both walked into the waiting together. He wanted to talk to my mom real quick, and it was basically about how depressed I was and that she should have a good eye on me. Just to make sure I was really alright, and I would keep my promise. Of course, right then, my mother made me promise again.

When the session was over it was evening. It wasn't to late, but with how the appointment went my mom probably doesn't want me to go out. She bought me food and took me home, and yet all I could think was I really want to see Hiro. It's kind of stupid I know, but I did. I want to seem, but right now the best I could do was get some sleep. I went into my room and fell asleep to have unending nightmares about nothing that makes sense.

The next morning I woke up at nine, and realized I missed the chance to see Hiro before he went to school. I also realized that I slept for like thirteen hours. I got up and made myself some coffee when my mom walked into the room. She had an extreme case of bed head and looked like she was in a grumpy mood. If I have to be totally honest, she scares me.

"Morning Em. How're feeling?" She muttered making herself a cup of coffee as well.

"Good," I answered taking a sip of the bitter tasting beverage. I forgot how much I hated coffee.

"What are your plans today?" She asked.

"Um, I don't know. I have some things I wanna ask Hiro, but he's at school right now."

"I could probably drop you off. I have to go to work today anyway, and I can't really leave you alone." I nodded. The thought always made me uncomfortable, and she knew it. In fact, it sounded like she was trying to make me feel guilty or something. She always had a way of making me feel guilty and such, but maybe it's just all in my head. So, I decided that yes, I want to go to Hiro's school. Awesome...

"Alight, cool!" I said clapping my hands together. "Let me get my stuff!" I said excitedly walking back towards my room.

"But, call me if he's busy and you can't stay." She emphasized _but_ although she had a small smile on her face. I think she could see how happy he actually made me. Although, I didn't really realize how happy he really did make me. I smiled back at her and got ready.

We rode in silence together as she pulled up to the school. I think this was the first time my mom has seen this school, and when I turned to her she looked in awe.

"Are you going to go to this school?" My mother smirked at me and I snorted.

"Yeah right, I'm not smart enough for this school." My mom rolled her eyes and patted me on the back.

"Yes you are! If you studied a little more you'd be a straight A student. Now go have fun with your boyfriend." I blushed and rolled my eyes as well getting out of the car.

While closing the door I finally replied since the window was open, "Yeah, whatever. He's not my boyfriend." _Not yet at least. _

I walked into the school happily trying to find the nerd lab. You know, thats what they call it, and yeah, Hiro is an awkward nerd! I laughed to myself as I opened the big double doors. When I walked inside Hiro's gaze was on me, and he walked over to me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as if I never came here before. I gave him a hug and took a deep breath of his scent. He smelled of clean clothes and hair gel.

"I came over here because I wanted to take to you, and my mom didn't want me to be alone in the house, so that's why." I pulled apart and gave him a cheeky grin and he chuckled softly giving me a smirk.

"Hm...okay. What did you want to talk about?" I blushed slightly and looked around hesitantly.

"Well, I kind of had a few questions for you..." I said awkwardly scratching the back of my head. I think he saw my seriousness and took a step back. I felt like he could read my mind which automadically made me even more uncomfortable.

"Oh okay..." He replied taking my hand and leading me into his office place. The warmth of his hand stung me, and made me shiver. Although, I don't think it was all his warmth. His touch was electricuting through my whole arm, and that's when he stopped and dropped my hand. "What is it?"

"Oh well..." I was having difficulty asking the question. Like, what if he wants something different from what I want? Well, here goes nothing... "I was wondering... What are we exactly?" Hiro raised an eyebrow at me which made me blush from nervousness. "Like, are we...together?" I started murmuring and purposelly not making eyecontact. "I mean, like, are we going to date, or... I mean..." Hiro takes my hand and puts his finger under my chin to make me look up at him. My cheeks were burning, and his touch was even warmer than it was.

"What do you want to be?" It was an answer I was not prepared to hear. He wanted to know what I wanted? I just stared up into his warm eyes which was a safe thing to look at.

"I don't know..." I said barely above a whisper, and Hiro had, yet again, dropped my hand, and I felt almost deserted and cold. I didn't know what to say. Did I want to be in a relationship? I think so...how do I tell him that?

"Well, I guess I could take you on a date when school gets out." Hiro shrug in a nonchalent voice. I smiled and giggled happily.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief he nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah, if that's what you want." I forced myself to not giggle again. I thought containing my happieness was going to be better.

"How am I going to get ready if the date is after school?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow again looking confused.

"What do you need to get for? You look fine now..." He told me looking at me like I'm crazy.

"You mean you aren't going to try to get ready either?" Did he understand a date? Getting all dolled up for their significant other? Oh wait, he's a nerd... He looked down at himself looking at his clothes.

"No, why would I get ready? What are you trying to say?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. He looked even more confused.

"Have you even been on a date?" I asked putting my hands on my thighs and Hiro mocked me.

"No, but have you?" I scoffed

"No, but I've seen movies, and when people go on dates they get all dressed up and stuff!" I told him half heartedly.

"Well, if you wanna get all dressed up then I guess I could get you at six or something?" He suggested defeated.

"Yay! I'm so excited!" I exclaimed hugging him and running out of his office. He smiled and blushed rolling his eyes, and then getting back to work with whatever he was doing. When it was to late I realized that I forgot to ask my other question, but I think that one would put down the mood, and I don't want to lose this feeling.

I walked out and sat next to Fred on the couch who was reading a comic. "Hey Em, what's up?" He asked not taking his eyes off the comic book. I looked around at everyone else in the room. There was Honey working on something colorful while GoGo was next to her working on a bike, and it seemed like every other minute they'd look at each other and smile. Are they dating? Also Wasabi was over by a desk and looked like he was organizing all his tools... I looked to Fred.

"Oh, I'm not doing anything. You know, sometimes I get scared because I feel like I'm going to get in trouble for being here." I said and Fred put down his book and looked to me.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Teachers don't normally come in here until the evening. Plus, they don't care much if people bring friends. The teachers think that they'll be inspired to do something with their life if they see people being all smart and stuff. I don't get what they're saying." I nodded, that was actually a good idea.

"Huh, I get though. Ooh, Ooh! Fred guess what?" I exclaimed clapping my hands together.

"What?"

"Hiro, asked me out on a date!" I squealed smiling like an idiot.

"Finally, that little dude never stops talking about you. Tell us how worried he is about you or how excited he is to see you or whatever." I blushed and smiled. _That's so sweet. _I'm starting to think I love him, but lets go with strongly like. I like that better.

And now I just have to wait until our date. Is it going to be forever or is it going to go down in flames?


	8. Chapter 8 final

**A/N so i am so sorry to say, but this is the final chapter of this series, and no, its not because i have gotten bored of it. not in the least. read and youll find out!**

**I really want to thank my whole audience and everyone who commented, favorited, and followed. i love you all so very much and you guys are so supportive! im so glad we got to have this experience and although it is over there is more to come! this time it has to do with you guys! the audience! im going to make a hiro x reader fanfic. (im probably also going to make another self insert story, but just not with hiro) **

**i want to inform you guys that ive been feeling so much better. im so much happier. its been so long but hope has finally taken over me. thats what this chapter is about. i really hope you guys enjoy. until next time.**

**please feel free to favorite follow and review i still very much appreciate it. also, this is the first chapter i cussed in whoops. i think it works though. thank you all for your support and i love you guys so much. you guys keep me together. thank you. enjoy.**

At home, where I spent hours trying to look good. This is my first date, and honestly, I can't believe. I decided to wear a navy blue dress that came down to my knees and black tights. I put on some make-up, and put on some high heels, and now I've been looking at myself in the mirror from about 10 minutes now. Just trying to figure out if I look well enough for a date. I will probably look better than Hiro considering he didn't want to dress up at all.

"Emily, your date is here!" My mother called from the hall. My face warmed up and a smile appeared on my face. I twirled around in the mirror quickly before rushing out into the living room where I found Hiro and my mother. They seemed to be introducing each other before they both turned to me.

"Oh! Before you go I must take a picture of you two!" Mother chirped before rushing into the kitchen to grab her camera. I looked over at Hiro and smiled graciously. He had dressed up for the occasion. He wore a back suit, and combed down his hair, which looked oddly weird since he always had his hair messy and unkempt. He looked good. He actually looked really good.

"You...look great. I guess you weren't joking about the whole dressing up thing." He cackled taking his hand in mine. I blushed and looked to the ground having my smile shine the whole floor.

"You don't look to bad yourself..." The next moment my mother intruded the honorable moment with a camera in her hand.

"Oh my, you guys look so cute! Get close together and pose!" She beamed profoundly holding the camera to her face. I looked to Hiro before stepping closer to his side and allowing him to put his arm around me. His arm, although covered by the black sleeve, was warm to the touch and my cheeks heated immediately. A smile plastered on my face as I great spray of light hit both Hiro and I's faces. Stunned, it was over.

Hiro then took my hand and lead me out of the house. Since none of us has a car, we walked, and he was leading the whole way. I'm not sure how exactly, but he knew his way around the town. Leading his way from paths threw parks, to long sidewalks, and dark alleyways. A fun adventure I must admit, but it's so long I wonder if walking is our date. It would be enough, I'll have to say. The talks, the stars, and the night. It didn't matter where we were going as long as I am with him.

"We're here!" He smiled holding his arm out to the small bakery. I raised an eyebrow and my smile was small with confusion.

"A long, romantic stroll to your house?" I asked with a small giggle tailed at the end.

"Not just my house, but my bakery." His smile showed confidence and pride. I trusted him in making a night special. I trusted him in making me happy, but that is mostly because he already has. I took his hand and gladly let him lead me into his bakery.

When we entered it was different from all the other times a came before. It was dark, and the tables had fancy white cloth gently laid over top of it like a small blanket. On these table clothes were fancy candles lit to perfection. Although all the tables were empty they were all decorated. There was one table in particular though that was different from the rest. This table had two plates and a menu waiting just for us. Hiro held out my chair and I sat. I looked around the place absolutely amazed.

"This is so beautiful!" My eyes danced around the scenery with glee. Hiro cackled and smiled proudly.

"I did it just for you..." He trailed off with a small blush on his cheeks. I giggled and blushed as well deciding to hide in my menu. Shortly a familiar lady stepped out in front of us.

"What may I get for you this fine evening?" Aunt Cass asked with a big smile on her face. She kept herself in character, but it was obvious she was overwhelmed with joy.

"Water for both of us." Hiro answered, and I, again, cocked an eyebrow. Something inside me felt...exhilarating. All of it felt exhilarating. Aunt Cass wrote in a small notepad and walked away smiling back before going into the kitchen. Giggles came out of me like a fountain.

"This is so amazing..." I was so happy I was close to tears, but I knew I must stay calm. We both smiled greatly at each other, but none of us had any words. I couldn't even find anymore words anyway.

Cass shortly came back with tall glasses of water, and I took a small sip out of mine. We ordered a meal, and she, once again, took off into the kitchen. The wait seemed like forever with our long silence of awkwardness. I've always dreamed of something like this, and finally it had happened. My first date...

After our food came we ate politely. We talked about normal things that we usually talked about. You know, he'd say something smart, and then I would ruin it by saying something really dumb and laughing. It felt like the perfect moment. We just laughed and joked until our food was done.

Music shortly came on and made the room lively. Hiro abruptly stood up and held his hand out for me to take. At first I was confused, but then I hesitantly took his hand standing up. He lead me to a clearer part of the room and put one and on my waist and the other still in my hand. I lightly put my hand on his shoulder and appeared in the movement of going side to side.

"I can't really dance..." I told him in a soft, quiet voice with my head down.

"It's okay, I can't either." I looked back up at him gladly, and I felt a lot of acceptance. We moved in closer into each other as I wrapped both my arms loosely around his shoulder, and he firmly held my waist. We were so close our noses were touching and his forehead was resting on mine. I closed my eyes lightly and kept swaying to the music. It was the most unforgettable moment ever.

Our walk back to my house was shorter than our walk before. We held hands and laughed. The bond between us was unbreakable like a wall of bricks. Everything felt so magical.

We finally reached my house where it was time to depart. I held both of his hands in mine and looked deeply into his eyes. We were so close the I could feel his breath and he could hear me sigh.

"I had a great time tonight," I smiled helplessly. He smiled too with a great sense of pride.

"I did too," we stayed like this for a moment before he gently pressed his lips against mine. It wasn't our first kiss. It wasn't our longest kiss, but it damn well was our best kiss.

His lips were soft and creamy against my chapped ones. He gently caressed my cheek with his thumb, and broke away. My eyes were still closed and breath was staggered trying to comprehend this experience. He dropped my hand, and stepped a few steps backward. I opened my eyes and smiled. My cheeks were brushed with red, and even though he was farther away, I am sure he could hear my heart pounding in my chest.

"I'll see you later..." I said softly before slowly ascending towards my house. Before I entered the house I looked back at Hiro who stayed his position where he was. I smiled softly and headed inside.

I closed the door and leaned against in disbelief over what happened. The kiss...the date...the dancing...

Suddenly, I bounced up into the air and skipped to my room in shouts of joy. I danced in my room in the light of stars and lovely music that played in my head. It was a wondrous night. A world where I thought was just full of pain was also filled with things I couldn't imagine.

Feeling...and living...

Things I didn't even think I could do...

It was filled with love. Everything was. Everything was driven by love, and it created joy and emotions. The way the earth moves and everything grows and breathes and lives. Everything is filled with the decision of life and happiness, and if you looked in the right angle everything was beautiful. Everything could make sense for once, and even if the bad days came back there would still be the memories of the good ones. Locked away in times of pain it would suddenly all come back to us. Laughter is the shortest distance between people, and love was the longest time period of happiness. As long as you have someone to love...as long as I have someone to love, then I guess I have at least one reason to live.

Even if it is just one...it is enough. Love will always be enough, and that, my friends, is what you have to keep in mind.

When in times of rush,

you feel nothing can be done,

it's okay, stop your fuss,

because you will one day be enough.


End file.
